


Coyote Belive This AU

by DarthUmbreon (SperoDeoVolente)



Series: Unfortunate and Lonely [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Coyote - Freeform, Dragons, F/F, F/M, M/M, Magic, Multiple Religion & Lore Sources, Soul Bond, Soul mate, South West, Were-Creatures, Western
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-03-09 07:52:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13477017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SperoDeoVolente/pseuds/DarthUmbreon
Summary: Jesse McCree is a Were Coyote with a secret in a world that is just getting over open hatred of supernatural beings. He does work for Blackwatch division of Overwatch to help keep the tentative peace between humans and supernatural beings. When he isn't on a mission he wanders the American South West. His team mate and good friend Genji asks him for a help - keep his brother, Hanzo off his trail. Thus Jesse finds himself leading Hanzo around in circles while fighting off increasing feelings of attraction and guilt. He wants to help out Genji but he can't help but feel a deeper connection to the older Shimada.





	1. An Unfortunate Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU I'm building with Jellygay. I write fics for the Unfortunate and Lonely AU, she makes art for it. There's a Tumblr dedicated to the AU. There will be a second fic that is Reaper76 based that takes place in the same universe at the same time.

Jesse focused on the row of cans lined up on a fence post far ahead of him. His ears lower lightly and he pulled up some of his magic. It gathered in his right eye and he Saw the cans. He leveled Peacekeeper at the row and cocked the trigger. Before he fired someone popped up in his line of fire. When he realized who would take a body full of magically enhanced bullets his ears straight up hard enough to knock off his hat. All the fur on his body fluffed out and he dropped both Peacekeeper and his magic.

“Genji,” Jesse snarled at the young man who smiled back. Slowly the Were Coyote’s fur lowered with the adrenaline levels in his blood. “Idiot! Watch where you land that ninja shit next time! I could have shot you.”

“Nice to see you Jesse,” Genji replied with a grin far to carefree for a near death experience. His customary face mask wasn’t on. His eyes and lips were visible. “I need a favor.”

“What’s the favor love,” Lena asked as she zipped over the shifting sands to retrieve Jesse’s hat caught in the desert winds. She grabbed it before it disappeared over the slide of a cliff. Hat secured she blinked out of reality with a blue flash and reappeared by Jesse McCree’s side. One hand plopped the hat over the brown fuzzy head of her teammate. “Saved your ‘at!”   
  
“Thanks Lena,” Jesse used on fur covered hand to adjust the hat so it rested securely over his ears. He glared at his other team mate. They weren’t on a mission so he felt it odd to have so many of his team in one place. “What do you want Genji?”   
  
“My brother is here,” Genji answered and held both hands. His smile turned reassuring and he shook his head lightly. “Not right behind me! I mean he’s looking in the South West, looking for me. I last sensed him near the place we found you on Route 66.”   
  
“Let me at ‘em. I’ll run circles around that murdering ass,” Lena yelled. She blinked away from Jesse and over to Genji and rested on arm over his shoulder. “I won’t let ‘im ‘urt you.”   
  
“No. I don’t think he’s here to hurt me. Not after our last.... Engagement,” Genji said softly. One hand playfully ruffled Lena’s hair. He pulled her arm off his shoulder and looked at Jesse. “But I’m not ready to deal with him. I need someone to keep him off my trail while I figure out what to do.”    
  
“I reckon you certainly could run circles around Genji’s murdering brother but,” Jesse spoke up with a laugh. His tail wagged lightly at the sight of Lena sticking her tongue out at Genji. She made gave a disgusted grimace when the ninja flicked her tongue with a finger. Those two, along with Angela, were his team. His family. He would do anything for them. “But Genji needs someone to run his brother in circles. I don’t think you have a dishonest bone in your body, Lena. You can’t even pull off a poker face much less lie successfully.”   
  
“He’s right. I need someone to trick my brother,” Genji replied with a shrug. He gazed at Jesse and his smile stayed on his lips but left his eyes. In the place of fondness lurked sorrow and regret. “You’re not what I need.”

“I’ll keep him busy,” Jesse promised while he felt his heart grow heavy. He pulled his hat low to hide his eyes from Lena and Genji. His heart sank to his gut and stayed there. Sure, he was a trickster, but he was more than that. He joined Blackwatch to save the world to prove he wasn’t just a tricky Coyote. “He won’t come near you, I promise. I reckon I can keep him off your trail while you figure out what to do.”   
  
“Jesse… you don’t ‘ave to do this,” Lena shouted and blinked back to his side. She gently rested a hand against his arm. Her face had sorrow in it and Jesse hated the sight of sorrow in her eyes. Such a sweet gal didn’t deserve to be sad, not for the likes of him. “I can lie. I’ve been working on my lies.”   
  
“Lena, I’ll be fine,” Jesse reassured her and placed a hand over hers. He gave it a soft squeeze. Genji wouldn’t ask him to do this if it weren’t important. His team knew how he felt.   
  
“Jesse,” Lena said with a seriousness that made him freeze. Her face was and tone was sincere and earnest. “I love you and I want you to father my babies.”   
  
“U-ugh,” Jesse sputtered and his ears and tail went rigid. “L-Lena.. I…”

  
“Told you I ‘ad been practicing at lying,” Lena exclaimed and Genji started to laugh. He fell on his ass, his arms around his sides as he laughed louder when Jesse felt a blush show through his fur.   
  
“I stand corrected. I reckon you can lie successfully,” Jesse replied as he grabbed his tail and forced the fur on it go flat with both hands.   
  
“I nearly cost us the last mission after I got caught in a lie,” Lena spoke softly her eyes glued to Jesse’s face. Her hand slide out from under his and dropped to her side. “You shouldn’t ‘ave to the the only one who can lie. Not when it means the difference between life and death.”   
  
“Lena, I don’t mind. I want to prove that I’m more than a sly, sneaky Coyote. That doesn’t mean I’m not one. Sometimes it’s nice to do what I’m best at,” Jesse reassured Lena and tipped his hat at her. He gave Genji a glare but his heart lightened at the sight of his friend still unable to control his laughter. There had been time, not that long ago, that Genji had been unable to laugh. He would be glad to ensure that his team mate could keep that.  “I’m more than happy to do what I’m best at for my family.”   
  
“Be careful love,” Lena told him with a grin then she finger gunned at him. “Have fun, but not too much fun!”   
  
“Will do, Lena,” Jesse retorted with a grin. “Genji, I’ll be sure to report in from time to time.”   
  
“That was fun,” Genji managed to choke out between laughter. His body still rolled around in the sand and dust his sides shaking. He lifted on arm away from his body and waved at Jesse. “I’ll see you around Jesse. Thank you.”


	2. A Lonely Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo wants answers. He doesn't want to enter the questionable diner on Route 66. Inside he finds trouble who calls himself Jesse McCree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told Jellygay that I would write a fic for each piece of art she made for this AU. Then she went and made two. They're posted on her tumblr, [Jellygay](https://jellygay.tumblr.com).

Hanzo surveyed the full dinner from the outside the glass door, his lips drawn into a thin line. One hand rested lightly against the door. The other hand balled into a tight fist by his side. All he had to do was push open the door and ask questions until he got answers. As a Shimada he had been in numerous unsavory places for the family business. America took lowlife dives to a new level. Tacky, outdated decor covered the walls. Bright neon signs cast an obnoxious glow. He shuddered at the sight of people eating with their mouths open at tables topped with mess. The dinner patrons were an even mixture of human and supernatural beings.    
  
When Hanzo learned that his brother had not died he had been in shock. Then he became enraged and finally the rage faded into determination set things right with his brother. One of his greatest sorrows didn’t happen as he expected and he knew better than to toss aside a second chance at having a family. After he looked into what his brother meant by, ‘it’s time to pick a side’ he learned that his brother joined Blackwatch. Genji had been known to do a lot of work in the American South West. This was where the trail went cold, in this small town on Route 66.   
  
At the time Hanzo had sworn to do whatever it took to find his brother. Now, at the sight of the smelly, crowded diner he questioned his resolve. Silently he steeled his body and senses against the assault he knew would happen once he opened the door. His balled fist started to shake and he pressed lightly against the door. Hanzo didn’t open it all the way his body refused to push it open all the way. It had been hard to do the honorable thing his clan demanded, to slay his younger brother to protect everyone. Hanzo adored his younger brother and he hated his choice to do the right thing. However, that had been about honor. There was nothing honorable about fixing the past. He made his choice to obey and hated himself for it. His honor had been fulfilled now he wanted to do this for himself. But... this dump was shameful. His nose wrinkled up at the scents of the unwashed human bodies and grease mixed together. A deep breathe sucked in between his teeth and he closed his mouth. Teeth ground tight he shoved the door open enough to get through and stepped inside.    
  
Again his eyes scanned the diner for a place to sit. Not a single table, booth, or stool at the counter had an unoccupied space. Hanzo spotted something that confused him. In the back of the diner, tucked against the back wall, sat a Were. His knowledge of this place was limited he couldn’t place the exact species of canid the Were belonged to. Unlike the other residents of the diner, he sat alone. His table was clear and clean. In one hand was a mug and the other held an old fashioned newspaper. As if the Were knew he was being looked at the newspaper dropped to the table and the Were looked up at and met his gaze. Hanzo had seen enough movies to know what a cowboy looked like. He had not been expecting to see a real cowboy. The tail of the Were canid wagged a bit and Hanzo found himself being motioned at. Not having any other options he stalked over to the stranger. Back stiff he strode quickly past the sea of humans and supernatural beings.   
  
Hanzo glared down at the Were who sat calmly at the table. The other supernatural being gave him a friendly smile and tipped his hat. He waved at the empty seat across from him. With one hand he unslung the bow from his shoulders and slipped gracefully into the empty seat. His bow rested within reach. Hanzo ironed out his glare into a look of mild contempt.   
  
“Thank you,” Hanzo spoke his voice low and gruff. In response the cowboy Were gave him a larger smile and his tail wagged faster. “I shouldn’t take up much time in your spot.”    
  
“Stay as long as you like,” The Were replied his voice deep and charming. One eye gave him a wink and the smile stayed large and open. “We don’t often see strangers here. I reckon it’s only proper to greet the occasional new face warm and friendly like. I’m Jesse McCree, it’s a pleasure to meet you….?”   
  
“Hanzo,” Hanzo growled out and he fought to reign in his temper. He knew a charmer and cheat when he encountered one. Every fuzzy inch of this supernatural being screamed ‘trouble’. It didn’t matter how handsome and charming Jesse looked and sounded, Hanzo recognized the aura of mayhem. He better ask his questions and book it before he had to kill the Were for causing trouble. “I’m looking for someone.”   
  
“You found me Darlin’,” Jesse’s reply was smooth and he leaned back against the seat. His tail wagged slower and his eyes were hidden beneath the rim of the hat. “I’m sure I can provide everything that you need. Not everyone here is as friendly as I am.”

“I am not looking for a whore,” Hanzo snapped and one hand slammed down on the table. A dark fluid that looked and smelled like sugar flavored coffee splashed out of the mug and onto the table. It stained the newspaper. “I am looking for my brother!”

“Are you so lonely that you assume all beings that are friendly are offering you sex,” Jesse inquired as he tipped his hat up with a single finger. Brown eyes that had been warm and welcoming had turned cold and hard. His grin turned into a sneer and a row of sharp teeth flashed. Hanzo flushed at the look on the canid’s face. “Sometimes people can be friendly without putting’ out. Nothing wrong with being kind to strangers but it’s often troublesome to be rude without reason to one.”   
  
“Ah, I didn’t mean…” Hanzo started to explain but the canid held up a hand and shook his head. Jesse rolled up the ruined newsletter, wiped up the coffee stain with a cheap napkin that he pocketed, and left his seat. Now Hanzo found himself glared down at. His face flushed a bright red. “If you haven’t paid for your coffee I will. To apologize for my rash assumption.”   
  
“There’s one hotel in this town. If you make your business here quick you might have time to book a room before they run out,” Jesse informed him voice tart and he started to leave. Before he reached the next table he looked over his shoulder. “I already paid for my coffee. I’m not the type to let a guy into my pants just because he buys my drink, Darlin’. Stay out of trouble stranger, this isn’t a friendly place.”   
  
Jesse McCree looked Hanzo up and down once before letting out a louding barking laugh, deep and low. The Were looked away and walked out of the diner without looking back. His long stride carried him quickly away and he didn’t pause at the door. A loud, cheerful whistle came from the cowboy as Hanzo stared at the retreating figure. Hanzo knew the canid was trouble and playing a game. His eyes narrowed and he tapped a finger against the table. Something about the canid brought to mind his brother, Genji. Hanzo had not other leads. He knew the Were canid would play him for a fool, lead him on a merry dance. However, a part of him knew that the canid knew Genji, that he could find his brother through the American cowboy. Hanzo decided to play the part of fool so he could use the canid. Two could play games and he played to win.    
  
“Can I get you anything,” A waitress asked him her voice dull and bored. Her eyes looked past him and at the bow by his side.   
  
“I will take a glass of tea and a newspaper if you have them,” Hanzo replied back. He would take his time and drink his tea. The canid wanted him to go to hotel and he would. But only after he took his time. That was how he played the game. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have an AU making problem, nope I don't. *denial*  
> I hope to wrap up the next chapter of For the King soon. P:


	3. Motel 6, Room 69

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse heads off to the next stop in his plan. He finds himself attracted to his target and enjoying the job far more then he anticipated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jelly will draw art once she has more free time!

Jesse swaggered down the sidewalk. He smiled and whistled a happy song. It had been a long time since he was free to be himself. No one loved a trickster, that was a fact he learned a long time ago. It had been a very lonely Jesse McCree that Gabriel Reyes had taken under his wing. After several missions, he had proved his worth to his teammates. In exchange, he got a family that cared for him. While he had earned some affection from his adopted family, he couldn’t deny the joy he felt when he did what he did best. A hot gust of air rushed over him. Jesse clamped his hands over his hat to keep it from flying off. He sniffed the air, it smelled heavy. Hmm, I reckon it might rain! Better get to the motel well before Hanzo so I can offer shelter.

Jesse McCree picked at the last knot in his tail. The tiny lobby of the Motel 6 had a single place to sit a wobbly stool. Jesse claimed it as his watch out station six hours ago. He flirted with the bored omnic behind the desk. His ears were tucked under his hat. Even under the thick fur and hat, the sound of thunder was audible. Where is he? That Shimada should’ve been here already! KRACK-A-THOOM! Lightning flashed and the entrance to the Motel 6 opened. In came rain, wind, and a soaked Hanzo. Jesse’s tail wagged a little. He forced the rebellious body part to stay still. His target stalked across the small lobby his back stiff as an iron rod. Water turned the Shimada’s outfit skin tight. Hanzo didn’t glance his way. Jesse watched the man leave a trail of rain and mud in his wake. 

“There are no vacancies,” The omnic replied in a flat metallic voice. “You’ll need to find another hotel to stay in.”

“There are no other places to stay in,” Hanzo snapped and for a brief instant, his face had fangs that vanished as quickly as they appeared. “I need a room!”

“I’m sorry sir, but there are no vacancies,” The omnic repeated the metallic voice rising in volume with each word.

“Whoa, now, he can stay with me. No need to send the guy back out into the storm,” Jesse piped up. Finally! 

“I accept on the condition you don’t try anything,” Hanzo growled out and didn’t look at Jesse.

“That will be an additional $20 on Mr. McCree’s account,” The omnic replied and glanced at Jesse. “Is that acceptable?”

“Yes,” Jesse answered back. 

“No,” Hanzo retorted at the same time. “I’ll pay for my share.”

“It’s my treat on the condition you don’t try anything Darlin’,” Jesse shot back with a smirk. “I do remember lonesome ol’ you trying to get into my pants earlier today.”

“Baka,” Hanzo spat out and glared at the American were. “I don’t need your kindness, I need a dry place to sleep!”

“So, we’re not sharing the bed then, Darlin’” Jesse teased with a slow wink. “Pity.”

“I don’t care who pays as long as someone does,” The omnic shouted. A payment agreed screen flicked to life.

“I…” Hanzo sputtered out face bright red.

Jesse reached and tapped a card against the payment screen. He signed his name and closed the screen. The omnic shook his head and made a motel key for Hanzo. The elder Shimada grabbed the card and shoved it into a pocket.

“Room 69. Take the main hallway on your right, free breakfast from 6am to 10 am,” The omnic replied with a glance at Jesse. “Do I need to get a rollaway bed?”

“No,” Jesse drawled with a smirk that spread across his entire face. Genji never told me his brother was so much fun to tease!

“I hate you,” Hanzo snarled and stomped across the narrow lobby to the side. Genji never did learn to pick decent friends! I’ll need to lecture him about his choice of companionship once I find him!

Jesse admired Hanzo’s toned ass as he followed behind the angry. Bless the Thundergod who soaked Hanzo Shimada’s clothing to the state of becoming like a second skin. He didn’t need to imagine much from this view. Genji’s is bigger but Hanzo’s is more fit looking. Jesse could imagine what his friend would say if he mentioned that fact. ‘Of course, I have the better ass!’ Genji would say. ‘What were you doing staring at Genji’s brother butt?’ Lena demand. ‘Yeah! Why were you ogling my brother’s ass?’ He bit his tongue to keep from laughing out loud. Lena and Genji would give him no end of shit for this! He could hardly wait to check in with Genji. 

“Stop staring at my ass,” Hanzo snarled at him. 

“Huh,” Jesse murmured and he snapped back to reality with a hard jerk. His briefs were painfully tight. The thought of some time to jerk off seemed like a good idea. Hanzo was almost as easy to manipulate as he was easy on the eyes! “I wasn’t staring Darlin’, I was ogling.”

“Don’t touch me or I will make you regret it,” Hanzo growled out and slammed the motel key card into the door. He yanked it open with a loud clang.

“Don’t worry about your virginity Darlin’, I like my partner's willin’,” Jesse remarked and he couldn’t help but whistle at the sight of an angry Hanzo. Genji was cute but he was a candle to the blazing hotness of his brother. Not that he would say that! “I’ll take the floor.”

“Why,” Hanzo yelled and he set his belongings down by the bed. “Why are you so…”

“Handsome, charming, witty,” Jesse answered back with a laugh. “I can’t help it, I was born this way!”

“Yes…, I mean no! I demand to know why you’re being kind,” Hanzo sputtered out the redness creeping down his neck. He rubbed the back of his neck with one hand and looked away from the Were. “What do you get from being kind to strangers?”

“I don’t believe in being mean. The world is a terrible place and I don’t wanna add more to it, I guess,” Jesse answered back and he paused for a moment. He leaned against a wall and rubbed his beard with one hand. “Don’t worry about it Darlin’, I get paid in full with your cute reactions.”

“I don’t understand you,” Hanzo replied and sighed. “I’m going to take a shower. Don’t even think about peeking.”

“I wouldn’t think about it,” Jesse said. He wandered over to the lone chair. He plopped down on the chair and tilted it back. I will dream about it and jerk off while you’re showering though! Maybe Hanzo will get around to asking me about Genji before bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P:  
> I had fun writing Jesse being a flirty trickster~

**Author's Note:**

> I have far too much fun writing AUs and Jellygay encourages my passion of them.


End file.
